1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a guiding method for aircraft docking process; in particular, to a guiding method which detects an aircraft preparing to stop at a stop line along a J-line on an apron.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior methods of identifying aircrafts include sending and receiving laser pulses to sense different points across a range of distance (every 1 meter from 10 meters to 100 meters) and angles (every 0.1 degrees from minus 5 degrees to plus 5 degrees). A 100 by 100 distance chart is created, and is compared with stored aircraft shapes to identify the type of aircraft and accordingly guide said aircraft to the appropriate stop line.
However, regarding the abovementioned method of sending and receiving laser pulses, some of the laser detection equipment is no longer supported, and the processing details is overly complicated and unable to focus the system operation on the task of identification and guiding. Additionally, the abovementioned processing method requires building of distance charts containing large amount of data, and requires storage of aircraft shapes also containing large amounts of data for comparison. This results in large amount of data for processing and complicates the calculations.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.